A Summer's Day
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: Carla and Peter show off their family to the rest of the street.


*The lack of cute Carter has caused this massive lump of soppyness! Apologises in advance. Rather unlikely but cute all the same*

The flaps of a bright green gazebo fluttered slightly in the summer's air. The sun was hot, warming the Barlow garden and leaving a feeling of contentedness with all that it shone upon. The smell of a barbecue cooking wafted around the air.

Carla busied herself in the kitchen, preparing salads and finger food. She wore a white and blue strappy summer dress that flowed elegantly yet casually just above her knees, showing off her surprisingly toned figure. She'd also swapped her trademark black boots for a beige pair of wedges.

Peter was putting up a new swing-ball set and goal posts in the large garden he shared with his family. Simon and Freya had wanted them since they'd moved into the large house just over a month ago.

Freya couldn't contain her excitement as she clung to her dad's legs, asking for the 5th time that minute when the guests would be arriving.

"Soon little one" Peter said with a smile "Why don't you run and ask mummy if she needs any help with the food?" Freya skipped off to find Carla. Eager to help, her yellow dress flapping against her as she did.

"Mamma , can I help you please?" Carla smiled at her first born daughter and lifted her up so she sat on the counter in front of her. She couldn't believe how fast the last six years had flown by. The little crying baby she had been so scared to touch for fear of breaking her was now five years old and almost as independent and stubborn as her mum.

Freya was the spitting image of Carla, eyes green and bright, full of life. Her raven hair falls far below her shoulders. She's soft and sensitive. The most caring little girl Carla had met, and she knew she got that from Peter. She had Peter's smile, which meant Carla found it hard to say no to her at the best of times. She'd picked up a few of Carla's traits too, she knew how to handle herself, she wouldn't let anyone mess her around. At only five years old she knew her mind. She'd also already developed Carla's humour, the small comments she made could have the family in hysterics. She was a mummy's girl through and through, but she adored her big brother. And Simon adored her.

It had all fitted in so well, falling pregnant half a year after Frank's demise. Their lives were back on track. Carla and Peter won their custody battle against Leanne and although he still saw her regularly, Carla had adopted Simon officially. When Peter proposed and Freya came, everything was wonderful. The four Barlows. Their family was complete. Well almost.

"Okay pumpkin, you can put these crisps into bowls for me please honey" Freya smiled and did as she was told, emptying the packets of crisps into brightly coloured bowls.

A while later and everything was set up. A drinks table filled with every type of soft drink you could imagine, burger buns, hot dog rolls, salad bowls, crisps, cakes, sandwiches, pork pies, popcorn, and more. The BBQ was sizzling away in the background, music was playing from inside the kitchen, seats were out and tables laid.

"Well it's safe to say Mrs Barlow, that no one is gonna go hungry!" Peter laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

Carla laughed and turned her head to give Peter a tender kiss just as the door bell rang. Before either Carla or Peter had a chance to breathe Freya ran past in a hurry.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" She shouted, already at the door.

"AUNTIE 'CHELL!" Freya threw herself at Michelle, her arms flung around her neck, squeezing tightly. "Hey you! How's my little Freya?"

"I'm okay. Where's uncle Kieron and Katie?" Just as Freya finished speaking, a little girl with short brown hair came running up to the door followed by Kieron. "FREYA!" The two young girls hugged tightly as though they hadn't seen each other in years when really it had only been days.

"Quick lets go to the garden! Mummy said we can have pink lemonade!" Freya and Katie ran into the garden just as Carla came to greet her friends "Hiya 'Chelle love" Carla kissed her friend on the cheek and smiled, a smile that reached her eyes.

"Where is she then? Ooh I can't wait to meet her!" Michelle grinned at her best friend whilst her husband headed outside for a more masculine chat with Peter.

Carla laughed, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride "Come on, she's upstairs asleep, I'd should probably wake her before everyone gets here anyway."

The two women headed upstairs and into the fourth bedroom. Winnie the Pooh wallpaper adorned the walls, a cot in the corner and a rocking chair next to it. A small wicker Moses basket moved slightly as a sleeping baby woke, her little fists clenched.

"Ohh Carla she's so beautiful, she looks just like you!"

"Come on baby" Carla whispered softly, her face and soothing voice instantly soothing her crying daughter. Carla held her so she rested her tiny head on her mum's shoulder, and she rested her own hand under her bottom.

"Give us a hold then! Can't believe she's two days old and hasn't met her auntie 'Chell!"

"Here you go" Carla smiled as she watched her best friend coo over her daughter, six years ago she never imagined she'd have a family. She never imagined herself as the sort of woman with a large house. With a big garden for the kids, a wood fire to warm up their hands after having a snowball fight at Christmas and a fridge full of food for home cooked meals. Now here she was, married, three kids, she had it all. And she honestly couldn't be happier. She was still Carla though, sharp tongued, feisty and stubborn. Barlow by name, Connor by nature.

They headed back downstairs as the door bell rung, Michelle went to answer it as Carla took her daughter out to the garden to find Peter.

A chorus of hellos echoed through the hallway as most of Underworld's staff and the rest of the street entered Carla's house. Maria and little Liam arrived just after as did Becky, Steve and Amy along with their 3 year old son Noah. Kylie, David and Max brought Gail and Audrey. And last to arrive were Ken and Deirdre, equally excited to meet their new granddaughter.

They all made their way into the garden as Peter stood with his arm around Carla's waist protectively, their two day old daughter in her arms.

They greeted everyone together, united as Carla found her mind wondering slightly. A few years ago she barely even spoke to half the people in her house, now she'd go as far as to call them acquaintances if not friends.

"What's her name then? Tina asked, the first to form a coherent sentence other than 'ahhhh'

"Poppy. Poppy Barlow"

The afternoon flew by and it was now early evening, all the children were playing football with Peter, Steve, David and Kieron while the rest of the adults mingled, laughing and generally having a lovely evening.

Carla, Michelle and Maria sat perched on the steps leading up to the house, chatting about everything and nothing. As Carla took a sip of her drink, she looked up and caught her husband's eyes. He smiled at her, forgetting for a moment what he was doing and she smiled back, returning the look of love that filled his eyes.


End file.
